Thalia's Games
by nightlockberries
Summary: Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy are in the Hunger Games, working together to survive, and take down the Capital. Has Thalico and Percabeth Rated K For Mild Violence
1. Chapter 1

I survey the Arena, and lock eyes with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Chiron never explained to us what this place is, or how got here, but we do know our mission. We were sent to this place, Panem, to help the twelve districts, and take down the Capital. For the Games, band together, try to make us the final four, and don't die. I got sent to District 3, Nico to District 12, Percy to District 4, and Annabeth to District 5. We had set up a plan earlier. Percy and I, the best fighters, would stay at the Bloodbath and get supplies, while Nico and Annabeth are going to find shelter, water, and food. The voice overhead tells me that there is 7 seconds left, so I decide on what to get. That spear, of course. I could tell that Percy was looking for a sword. He threw Riptide and it'll come back, but we don't want to create suspicion. I also eye a backpack, a coil of rope, and several fruit packs.

"3, 2,1!" Calls the voice, and I'm running. I grab the spear, and the backpack, then look around. I duck a throwing knife, and ninja-roll to grab two fruit packs. I stuff them in my backpack, and see Nico and Annabeth run towards the mountains. I pick up the throwing knife and toss it, not caring where it lands. I roll again, and grab someone's ankle. I don't want to kill, but I'm fine with slowing people down. I see Percy mouth, "Where?" and I jerk my head in the direction of the mountains. I grab a water bottle- luckily, it's filled- and stuff that in the pack, too. I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and realize it's been grazed by a knife. I nod to Percy, and pausing a second to grab the rope, we run off to the mountains.

"What you get?" I ask, partially yell, because we are running so fast.

"A sword, a backpack, you?" He says.

"Umm, a water bottle, rope, a spear, whatever's in the backpack, and some fruit."

"Not bad. What happened to your arm?" He asks.

"A throwing knife, I think. I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Hey Thalia?" Percy asks when we finally slow down.

"Mm?"

"Do you think we'll have to, you know, kill people?"

"I'm going to try not to."

"Hey guys, over here!" Nico calls, waving his arm to a spot on a ridge, overlooking the Arena.

"Nice spot." I say, sitting down.

"Thanks, I found it." Annabeth says.

"Of course you did, WiseGirl." Percy smirks.

"What did you guys get?" Nico asks, sitting down.

"I got rope, a spear, fruit, a water bottle, a sleeping bag, matches, and a dagger." I say, opening the bag.

"I grabbed a dagger." Nico says.

"That I was trying to get."

"Hey, I found a dart gun in here!" Percy shouts, rifling through the bag. "And a canteen, but it's not filled, and another sleeping bag. I also have this," He waves Riptide through the air, " and that's it."

"I want the dagger" Annabeth says, and I toss it to her.

"I guess I get the dart gun." Nico says, grabbing it.

"First order of business." Percy says. "We find water."

"I have water." I say, holding up the bottle.

"Yes, but we need _more_ water." Percy explains to me like I'm three. I roll my eyes at him.

"Second order. I divide the fruit."I say, wiggling the packs.

"Uh-oh." Percy says. "Everyone will go hungry but you."

"Shut up, SeaweedBrain." I open the packs and count them out. "Okay. There's four of us, 44 raisins, 20 apple slices, and 20 orange slices." I give everybody 11 raisins, 5 apple slices, and 5 orange slices. "Aren't I a great cook?" I say with a laugh.

"Amazing." Nico affirms.

"Okay." Annabeth says. "It's starting to get late. What do we do tomorrow?"

"Find water!" Percy says.

"Enough with the water!" says Nico.

"Find animals to hunt?" I add/ask. Suddenly, the Capital Seal blares into the sky. 10 people have died, erasing the districts 7, 8, 11, and making me and Nico and Annabeth the only people in our districts, and the boy from 9 is dead. That means there is 10 people plotting to kill me and my 3 best friends in the world.


	2. Day 2

"Get up!" Somebody screams in my ear. On instinct, I pull my arm back and punch them. I hear Nico curse under his breath.

"Sorry, but don't do that." I say with a smirk. I hear Annabeth yell in excitement.

"What's up?" Nico calls.

"There snow higher up on the mountain!" Annabeth says.

"And melted snow is water!" Nico and I yell at the same time. We run up to meet Annabeth and Percy, delayed for a moment when I run back down to get my canteen. We fill the canteen up with snow, and tuck it into the sleeping bags to heat it up.

"Now for food." Percy says. His sentence was like a queue to my stomach, making me realize I was hungry. I grab an orange and apple slice, and nibble on them slowly, because I know I have to make them last. We decide to take a walk down the mountain, and look for animals to hunt. We walk into a forest-y area, when I spot a deer.

"Hey, guys." I whisper, poking Nico in the shoulder. I aim my spear carefully, because I don't want the deer to suffer. With a flick of my wrist, the spear hits it's mark. With some difficulty, Percy carries the deer up the mountain, and we gather sticks to start a fire. We don't eat a lot because, we don't know how long the Games will last.

We here a cannon fire.

"1 down." Percy says.

"9 to go" Annabeth finishes. For a while, we just sit and talk, when we hear voices. I creep to the edge of the ridge, and see three Careers.

"I'm gonna get that Jackson kid for not joining us." The biggest growls.

"Hey, look!" A girl- from district 1, I think- points towards the campsite. That cant be good.

"Guys!" I say, running over to them. "We have to move camp. Right now!"

"Why?" Nico asks, but he starts to pack up the sleeping bags.

"It's his fault." I say, pointing to Percy.

"What did I do?" He asks, putting the food into the backpacks.

"The Careers are mad that you didn't join them, so they sent three to come get us, mainly you." I say, rolling away the logs from the fire, and putting dirt over the ashes.

"Okay, I think we cleared up everything." Annabeth puts the canteens into the other backpack. Percy and I grab the backpacks, and Annabeth and Nico get the weapons. We walk for a while, stopping occasionally to look behind us. We finally decide to stop and camp in a cave.

"Wait." Annabeth whispers, and creeps into the cave. "There's no one in here, but I think it's where the Careers are." I walk in and see a pile of food, water, and weapons. Sleeping bags and fruit wrappers litter the floor. I pick up a backpack, and find bandages, and a bow and arrow.

"I call this."I say, slinging it and the sheath of arrows on my back.

"Mine." Nico admires a sword.

"Water!" Percy stuffs almost every canteen into his bag.

"He got his wish." Annabeth rolls her eyes, gather fruit packs.

"Alright guys, we should get out of here." I say.

"Who made you leader?" Percy questions.

"I did."

We decide to resettle in a clearing of trees, their branches hang low, forming a kind of wall. We lay out the sleeping bags in a square, so each direction is guarded. We make a fire pit in the middle, putting our food, water and weapons next to it. I chew my dinner of deer leg, an orange slice, and careful sips of water.

"Hey guys?" I ask, having in idea.

"Yeah?" Nico asks.

"Tomorrow for breakfast, let me prepare it."

"Okay…"


	3. Day 3

When I wake, I'm up before anyone else. I tense, because something catches the corner of my eye. Oh, it's just a gift. A gift! We have sponsors! I decide to wake up Nico.

"Get up!" I say, poking him.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Revenge for last morning!" I say. "Look, we got a gift." I run over and grab it. A large metal pot, an 4 bowls are inside.

"This will help with cooking." I say.

"Why do you want to cook?" He asks me.

"I'm bored."

I pour a bit of water into the pot, and add some fruit, squeezing it so that the juices are released. I start a fire, adding the deer meat. Pretty soon, Percy and Annabeth wake up.

"Why is Thalia cooking, and what smells good?"Percy ruffles his hair and yawns.

"Where'd you get the pot?" Annabeth wonders.

"A gift." I fill the bowls with my soup-ish thing.

"Eat up, it's yummy, I think." I say, handing out the bowls.

"Not bad" Nico remarks. I give a smirk, and finish up breakfast.

"So," Annabeth asks, " Anything important to do today?"

"Stay alive." I add. Percy swallows and says,

"Good point."

"What else?" Nico asks. But before someone can say anything, we hear yelling.

"Those little- I can't believe they stole our stuff!" Uh-oh. The Careers figured out it was us. I stand up, grabbing my bow, and sliding a dagger into my belt loop. The others grab their weapons, and the voices grow closer.

"Ugh, I can't stand that Thalia girl." Someone says.

I motion to the others, and we climb up to the sturdiest branches, but they hide us enough. The Careers find the tree grove, and just as one bursts through the willow leaves, I fire an arrow. He drops to the ground, holding his arm. I fire off more, until almost every Career has an arrow somewhere. They come charging when they figure out where we were, and Annabeth jumps from the tree, swinging her dagger. It hits a boy's chest, but just scrapes it. He hits her, and then everyone else is fighting. The time is a blur of skin, daggers, and adrenaline. It's all six, so we have our hands full. I lunch an arrow, and one goes down. I hear Nico yell my name, warning me off the Career poising a dagger towards my back. As if on some unspoken queue, we all stop what we're doing and stand still. A prickle of unease runs down my spine, and I turn slowly. A mutt is standing there. It looks like the Minotaur, standing maybe 7 feet tall, horns, and wicked claws. It charges at us, and I barely have time to jump out of the way of its brown fur. Carefully aiming an arrow, I release the shaft, watching it plunge into the creatures back. It roars in anger, but Percy swings Riptide, making a nice gash into its chest.

"Nico!" I yell, for he has the perfect opportunity to finish the mutt. He takes his dagger, and slices wildly. The mutt goes down, swinging its clawed hands as he falls. I try to move, but a sharp pain in my stomach tells me I didn't. I look down and see blood welling from 3 rips in my shirt.

"Ow." I say, and sink to my knees. I think the Careers leave, with a threatening,

"Until next time," then things go fuzzy. I think I see a silver parachute fall to the ground before passing out.

"Guys, I think she's waking up." I blinked a couple times, and realized Percy, Annabeth, and Nico standing above me.

"What-" I ask.

"After you passed out, we got bandages. " Percy explains. I feel my stomach, and confirm that, yes, there are bandages.

"Oh. But what about the Careers?" Nico answers my question.

"We don't know. They'll probably be preparing to kill us though." Then, the Seal shines through the air, and the girl from 4. After picking at some apple slices, I fall asleep.


	4. Day 4

"Guys, I think she's waking up." I blinked a couple times, and realized Percy, Annabeth, and Nico standing above me.

"What-" I ask.

"After you passed out, we got bandages. " Percy explains. I feel my stomach, and confirm that, yes, there are bandages.

"Oh. But what about the Careers?" Nico answers my question.

"We don't know. They'll probably be preparing to kill us though." Then, the Seal shines through the air, and the girl from 4. After picking at some apple slices, I fall asleep.

The next morning, we move camp, because luckily the injury I got was already starting to heal. We end up near a little stream, with non-poisonous water. We rub ourselves with dirt, to kind of camouflage ourselves. It was a little bit colder than the other days, so we gathered firewood, but didn't risk starting a fire yet. Just when we were getting comfortable, about in the afternoon, the Gamemakers give us a surprise. I raise my canteen to take a drink of water, when the ground starts to crack. We grab our stuff, and run as the ground inches from our feet crumble into nothingness. We run, run, run, when finally, the ground is still. We breathe a sigh of relief, but it doesn't last long. A group of three people run out from the forest, and spot us. I think, _there's only three people, we have nothing to worry about_. But there is, because brutal axe. He takes a swing and we jump back. But, Annabeth jumps back too far, and her feet stumble on the edge of the pit. Time seems to slow down, and for one wild second, she seems to float, but gravity takes over and she falls. A canon goes off. I open my mouth to yell, but Percy beats me to it.

"No!" He runs toward the boy, slashing blindly with his sword. The other two people stare, eyes wide, and run away. Some friends they are. I watch Percy fight madly, in a rage, and ball my hands into fists. The tears come out and blur the fight. I stand there like that, until I hear a canon go off. Percy stands there, breathing heavily, without any serious wounds. I unclench my hands and realize I had dug my nails into them so hard, they were bleeding. Nico grabs my hand. We walk back to camp. I don't think I can believe it. Annabeth can't be gone. No way. But we when get there, three people are sitting on a sleeping bag. One remains empty. Suddenly, I fly into a rage. Yelling, tearing into trees with my dagger. Just feeling like I was a volcano and had to erupt.

"She was like my sister!" I yell to the air, to Percy and Nico, to the cameras, to whatever. I stab the ground. Then the energy's gone, and I'm laying on my sleeping feeling like a deflated balloon, and crying my eyes out. Then I'm running, through the woods, faster then I ever had. I think I'm trying to run away from the arena. But I know that's impossible. Running away. I never run away. But I can't fight this, can I?

"Thalia!" I turn, and see Nico running towards me. I almost tackle him with the force of the hug I have him in, not feeling anything at the moment. We go back to Percy. None of us really eat anything, except a couple raisins. None of us talk, and it's like this for the rest of the evening. Then, I grab a flower, and run in the direction of the pit, Percy and Nico behind me. I throw the flower in, staring at the gapping hole.

"For you Annabeth, because these games really, really suck, and so does that guy. Because you are like my sister, and because-"

"I love you Annabeth. Not loved, love, because I will never let this go." Percy cuts in.

"Because you are amazing Annabeth, and you shouldn't have come with us into these games." Nico says.

Back at the camp, we look in the sky at Annabeth, the boy Percy killed, and one of his friends. I somehow have a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N-This part is in third person. **_

Annabeth grimaces, a bead of sweat running down her face. _Come on_, she thought. She dug her dagger into the side of the pit, and scooped out a clump of dirt, making a nice sized foot hole. She climbed up onto it, increasing the distance from the floor of the pit. When she had fallen, Annabeth guessed that the pit was at least twenty feet down. But now, she was about 15 feet up, with five feet to go.

"I can do this." She whispered out loud. Annabeth thought back to earlier. When the boy with the axe came, she had fallen back into the pit. But being a daughter of Athena, she stuck her dagger into the side of it, not stopping her, but slowing the fall. The earth had crumbled, and she fell five feet down, stabbing her shoulder on a lethal spike on the bottom, removing the chip that had tracked her vitals. Figured that was why her canon had gone off. And then, her friends had came, thinking she was dead. That brought tears to her eyes, and she knew that despite her shoulder, she had to get out. And here she was now, five feet away from the exit.

She got out, collapsing onto the ground. But she bolted up when she heard someone.

"Hello." He boy from District Two said, a holding a knife inches from her throat.


	5. Day 5

_**A/N- Back to Thalia **_

I jerk awake, feeling like something's wrong. I look around but no one's there. I cant help but feel uneasy, so I wake up Nico and Percy.

"Guys, I feel like something's wrong." I say.

"So do I." Percy says.

"Me too." Nico adds. I grab my dagger, and stand up.

"Lets look around." I say.

We end up in the forest, near the pit where- I can't think it. But my thoughts on that subject – lack of them, really- are cut short when I see two figures by the pit. It's early, so the sunrise silhouettes the people. But I think the other figure looks like Annabeth. I poke Percy and Nico, and we slowly go close enough to see what they're doing. The girl stabs the boy in the arm, and ducks under him. Now his back is to the pit. She goes to stab him again and he jumps back, falling down the hole. A canon goes off. The girl reminds me of Annabeth, that looks likes like something she would think do. The girl tucks her blond hair behind her ear, and starts in the direction of our camp. Could it be? I turn, and Percy is wide-eyed, hoping.

"Annabeth?" He can't help but say. She looks over, and yes it is Annabeth! I'm not sure who runs faster-her, or me and Percy.

We make it back to camp, and Annabeth tells us how she used her dagger to slow her fall, and her shoulder. I guess the sponsor's enjoyed our reunion, because they send us some food. Cheese, crackers, dried tomatoes, and orange juice. Not much, but sounds delicious compared to everything that we've been eating for the past four days. We snack on that, and patch up Annabeth's shoulder with the bandages we had left. We talk, and joke, and feel happy. I guess the stress of the arena starts to take a toll on us, because we start making really stupid jokes, laughing at anything.

"Hey guys." Nico says. "Remember that time when I starting telling Mr. D all about his stats on Mythomagic?" We all crack up at that.

"And when the Hermes' kids put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter Cabin?" I add.

"Yeah." Percy says. And then Annabeth, whose been quiet the whole time, speaks up.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah"

"Remember when you guys thought I was dead?"

"That's not that funny." I say, and me and Nico starting laughing. Annabeth rolls her eyes at us.

"Did you mean when you said you loved me?"

"Yeah." He says. And then they start making out. I guess sponsor's like that, too, because they send us binoculars.

"Cool." I say, examining them. I put them to my eyes and start rolling around. "I'm a spy!" Then I actually use them to look for anyone. I see the Careers around the base of the mountain. "Hey, I found the Career's new base. Its by the mountain."

"Really? They're kind of in plain site." Annabeth says, blushing from earlier.

"Maybe they have a trap around it." Nico suggests.

"Probably." Percy says. I look at the base again, and see it. Around they're pile of stuff, some sort of snare waits. I can't identify it, though.

"Anybody good with snares?" I ask.

"I'll try." Nico says. We decide to go a little into the woods, and see if that will help us. It gives us a clearer picture, and Nico guesses that it hangs the person by their ankle, holding them like that until the Careers come back.

"Is that really all?" I wonder out loud. A closer look reveals barbed wire around the rope.

"Wonder how they got that?" Nico asks.

"Sponsors." I say. We go back to Annabeth and Percy, telling them what we saw. And the Capital Seal shines, showing that there is eight people left in the game. Four Careers, and four of us.

"What do you think we'll do, when it's just us?" I ask.

"I don't know." Nico says. He looks so much older. I guess that's because he's 16 now, and so was I. I had left the Hunter's of Artemis about a month ago. And then I realized something.

"Nico." I say.

"Yeah?"

"In case we die, I want to do this."

"Don't think like tha-" He says, but is interrupted when I kiss him. And he kisses me back.


	6. The Real Games Begain

_**A/N-Sorry if I don't write Annabeth good, she's just really hard to write for some reason. Anyway, Chapter 6! **_

"Ready?" I ask everybody.

"I think." Nico says. We all made a decision to go attack the Careers. The sooner we can end this, the better. But happens then? But oh well, I'll worry later. We break into a run, the mountain in sight. I shoot an arrow, having somehow loaded it in the bow while running. It flies through the air, not hitting a vital spot, but the shoulder of a girl. She yells in alarm, alerting the other Careers. They find us, and one throws a spear, which narrowly hits Percy. We reach the mountain, and battle.

The girl I hit rushes towards me, and I get a good look at her. She's small, and quick, and looks like she could judge my next move. This proves correct, as she expertly blocks a blow from my dagger. For some reason, killing Careers seems okay, because they see this as a game. Not like people lose their lives. But I am drawn from my thoughts when she- also wielding a dagger- nearly hits me. I duck, and she takes a swing, but misses. I kick her in the chest- like I did to Luke so many years ago- and she falls, the wind knocked out of her. She still glares at me, eyes full of fire, and throws her knife. It grazes my cheek, and blood already seeps out.

"Ow" I say, and lunch another arrow. She falls to the ground, and a canon is heard. I cut a piece of fabric from my pants, and press it against the cut. It stems the blood flow, just a little. Percy and Nico are still fighting.

"Need any help?" I ask them. The Careers they're fighting look over at us, and they go to kill Annabeth and I. In this second, Nico plunges his sword into the Careers back, the tip poking through his stomach, making me shudder. And Percy slashes Riptide through the air, and into the Careers side. He growls, and swings a punch at Percy. It connects with his eye. I can tell that soon- if not now- will be black. But the Career is losing blood. He stumbles, dizzy, then collapses to the ground. Percy slashes him again, and a canon bangs through the air.

"What now?" I say. Percy looks at me shrugging, and his eye is already bruising.

"Guys!" Annabeth says. We turn to her. "I have a plan."

"I'm ready." I whisper, focusing my energy.

"Cool" Nico says, cutting along his arm. A canon booms. "I got it" he holds up the tracker. Percy holds his up to. Now they think we're all dead, and we have to work fast. Suddenly, I'm filled with electricity. I throw my hands open, and a buzzing sound fills the arena. I just broke all the cameras. Now, we head over to the end of the arena. Before we continue, I have to be sure of something.

"Yup, it's a force- field." The electric current is making my hair frizzy. I again focus on my energy, making it open a hole in the current. I clench my fists. This is hard.

"Okay guys, hurry." I say. Percy, Nico and Annabeth run past the force-field, and I follow. I release my hands, and the hole in the current closes. A wave of exhaustion hits, and I collapse, Nico catching me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes. Wait, no." I sit down on a rock, taking a drink of water. We walk a little more when I feel better, far enough away from the arena. Then we rest for the night. Because tomorrow, we start our real quest.

To over through the Capital. The real games have begun.

_**A/N- What do you think? The real quest can start now! Here is a pretend mini-moose if you found my Invader ZIM reference. By the way, I'm working on a Percy Jackson/ Invader ZIM crossover. Yes, its possible. **_


	7. PresSnow

_**A/N-I would like to give a shout-out to mixandmingle, because your reviews are awesome. I'm just getting into writing, and they make me so happy!**_

The sun is hot in the sky, reminding us that we have one water bottle left.

"Hey guys?" I say, my voice cracking from dehydration. "We need to find water."

"No duh" Nico says, his voice rough also.

"SeaweedBrain. Use your powers to find water." I say.

"That's not a bad idea." Nico looks surprised.

"Umm, I think there's a stream over there" Percy says, pointing South.

"Then lets head there." Annabeth walks in that direction. Around ten minutes later, we come to a clearing that has a stream flowing through it.

"Water!" I shout, nearly diving head first into it. I can't stop drinking it. But soon, my stomach starts to hurt, so I stop. Percy looks like he had never entered the arena, -or here, where ever that is- at all. I feel so refreshed.

"Water is amazing." I say, flopping onto the grass.

"Of course, look at me." Percy smirks. I stick my tongue out at him, then check the food bag, and decide we need to hunt.

"Did anyone see any deer or something around here?" I ask.

"I think I saw some around there" Annabeth says, pointing to a small grove of trees.

"I'll setup a snare." Nico offers.

"Okay. If I see any animals, I'll get them, too." I say. iii

iiiPres. Snow presses the button on his intercom.

"Send him in."

Seconds later, a young man is pushed in, looking nervous.

"Tomas" Snows lips curve the word. "What happened?"

"I don't know Sir." The man is nervous, his voice shaking. "The cameras all went out, and then the chips sensed they were dead."

"What else?" Snows voice is deadly cool.

"There was a break in the forcefield. I-It lasted for about 5 seconds. Then it w-was fine. "

"And how could that happen? You created that forcefield, Tomas. You told me it was impenetrable. Why was it not?" He coughs into his handkerchief.

"I'm s-sorry Sir, I don't know." Snow stands up, his face inches away from Tomas.

"You listen to me. Send people into that arena. Find the bodies. Give me an answer. And make it fast. The people of the Capital are waiting." He whispers it, letting the words intimate the technician. Tomas nearly runs from the room. Snow presses the intercom again.

"Send out Hovercrafts. Find those tributes."

i

ii_**Snap**_. A rustling noise follows.

"Guys, I think something got caught in the snare." I say, waking them up. We move to the grove, and see a limp deer? No, fox.

"I think it's a fox." I say. Nico unties the snare, and Percy grabs the body of the fox. We light a fire with our matches, and roast the fox, each taking a leg.

"Why is this so good?" Percy says, his mouth full.

"I don't know. But it is." Nico answers.

"What now?" I ask in the morning.

"We should find a hill. So we can find the capital. After walking a mile or so, we approach a large, steep, hill.

"Let's try it." I say, already starting the climb. About 5 minutes later, we reach the top of the hill.

"Wow." I whisper. The scenery is amazing. Rows of trees going on for miles and miles. But in our situation, that's not a good thing. But my eye catches a tall building in the distance.

"I guess we should aim for there." I say, pointing towards the building. And that's when I see the Hovercrafts.

"That can't be good."

"No, they definitely can't." Nico says.

"But maybe they are." Annabeth says.

"How?" Percy asks.

"They could get us a ride to the Capital." Annabeth explains.

"But they could also kill us." Percy says.

"But we're Demi-Gods."

The Hovercraft comes closer, sending leaves and dirt flying. A loud voice echoes from it.

"Tributes. Set down your weapons come into the hovercraft." On impels, I say

"We're not tributes in your stupid games anymore." Suddenly, a spear comes launching from the ship, and I jump to avoid it. Annabeth shoots me a glance, and we enter the ship.

iii


	8. The Final

_**A/N- My friend helped me with this chapter, and she helped create the ending. This is the last chapter, but it's long, and there will be a sequel. And sorry about the lines in random places, my word processer had an error, and I'm still working on fixing it. So please ignore them **_

The peacekeeper (AKA Peaceman 1) grabs my arms roughly, securing them with handcuffs. I look at Annabeth, mouthing "Did you think of this?" She mouths, "No." Crap. This can't be good. Nico looks at me in alarm. I shrug, and restrain myself from kicking Peaceman 1 in a not so friendly place. He shoves me into a seat, and I give him a dirty look.

"Why aren't you killing us now?" I ask.

"Snow wanted to see you. Actually, he has a video for you." He clicks a remote, and a screen slides down, covering the walls. He clicks a button again, and an image pops up saying "Live Video Feed." Suddenly, a scary face pops up, saying

"Come on map, tell us where the Candy Mountain is!" The close-up of Dora's face pans out, and the Candy Mountain is like, 31 feet away from her.

"Dora! The mountain is right there! Why can't you see anything more than 30 feet away from you?" Percy yells. Peaceman 2 looks at him strangely.

"Sorry, wrong video." Peaceman 1 says, pressing the remote. Then Pres. Snow's office fills the screen. He's dancing around, singing some Panem love song.

"Oh… it's on?" He says, sitting down. He yells to his secretary, "Velete, why did you not tell me?"

"Sorry Sir" A voice calls back. He scowls, and sits down. "Well then." He coughs into a reddish handkerchief.

"Are you ready?" Peaceman 2 asks.

"Yes. Now tributes, you know what you have done is grounds for becoming an Avox, or even execution. But, we have a deal for you. Come to my office, and I'll tell you." Suddenly, the Hovercraft jerks to a stop, and we nearly fall out of our seats. Our Then, Peaceman 3 somehow falls out the window, and a _bang_ is heard. That can't be good. The door slides down, and our handcuffs click open.

"Have fun." Peaceman 1 snarls. We walk out of the hovercraft gingerly. I'm almost afraid to take a step. But I do, and I don't die.

"What do we do?" I question.

"Find his office?"Nico shrugs. We were about 10 feet away from the door, when Percy's foot hits a trip wire and he falls.

"I'm okay" He says. But then, something else falls. A cage full of Mutts. They're blue, and frog like, with suction cup fingers, sticking to the bar. They mutts are only about 6 inches big, but at least 100 are in that cage, and they're backs are coated in what looks like poison. A big timer counts down on the front, telling us we have about 2 minutes to get away.

"Lets get out of here." I say, already starting to run. I check carefully for tripwires, and other traps. Jumping over wires, holes, and other things that could kill us, we reach the door. I pause, panting, when a _Click_! sound is heard.

"That can't be good." I say, looking over. All of the sudden, a cloud of blue comes leaping towards us. The frog mutts. I slash out with my dagger taking down some, but the poison starts to corrode the blade.

"What the…" I mutter, looking at the rusting blade. "Guys, these things have really, really bad poison.

"Yea." Percy says, Riptide also rusty.

"What do we do?" Nico asks.

"No idea" Annabeth yells. I see a Peacekeeper smirk at us. I really can't help what I do next. Skirting around the Mutts, I rush at him, punching him right in the jaw. He starts to grab his gun, but I knee him the stomach and he falls. I take his gun, and run back, somehow shooting some of the frog mutts. Nico is already going in Snows manor after seeing that I'm safe. Annabeth and Percy rush in, and so do I. Pausing, I take in the gold and red carpet, paintings in gold frames, and golden vases.

"He has horrible style."I say.

"Let's go." Annabeth says. We head up the stairs when bits of plaster fall on my head. I look up to see cracks forming on the ceiling.

"It's going to cave in!" I yell, running up the huge staircase. A large chunk falls inches from my feet. Uh-oh. I finally make it the top, when someone yells behind me. I turn, and see that Percy is trapped under a large piece of ceiling.

"No!" Annabeth yells. We run over to him. It's worse than I thought. Blood trickles from under him, and he looks like he's in pain.

"We can heal you!" Annabeth says.

"Annabeth." Percy says. "What do we have?"

"We can-"

"No. Just go."

"But-"

"Go" He says. I close my eyes, a tear running down my cheek.

"I'm not leaving you. " Annabeth protests. The hall suddenly fills with heat, and I realize it's on fire.

"We need to go." I say.

"I'm not." Another tear falls, and I know Annabeth won't leave Percy. I give her one last pleading look, but she shakes her head. I grab Nico's hand and run from the hall as flames narrowly miss my feet. Once we get to a cool spot, I burry my head into Nico's shoulder. Then, two cannons boom. So this is like an extension of the Hunger Games.

"I can't believe it." I say, my voice and body shaking with sobs. He hugs me.

"Neither can I." Nico says softly, eyes wet.

"Let's go." I start to walk out of the room.

"Why?" Nico asks.

"So we can kill Snow. "

We walk to the top flight, and down a long hall, still holding hands. I kick the wall, and the force causes some paintings to fall and break.

"Good. Serves him right." I say angrily, but I can't help smiling. Nico does too. But another falls, one that's right next to something I can't identify. Wait- is that a trackerjacker nest? Crap.

"Nico!" I yell a second before they come spilling out. "I am so stupid!"

"No you're not. You just didn't see them." I reach up and kiss him. Like, on the mouth. And even when the stings come, we don't break apart. With poison coursing through my veins I stop only to tell him I love him.

"I love you too." And then, we lay on the carpet together, holding hands. The world starts spinning, getting shiny, when his hand grows cold. A canon shot. A silver parachute falls into my lap. I guess we are still in the games. I open it and drink down the bottle inside, the world still spinning. And then, little by little, the world is normal. I can think strait. And then- no. No. NO! Nico cannot, cannot, cannot be dead. No, no, no, no, no!

"Nico! Wake up! Come on, wake up! No!" I start sobbing again, laying against him for 5, 10, 15 minutes. When anger replaces sadness, I get up and run. I know I have to kill Snow. I want to strangle him with my bare hands. I reach his office, and barge through the door.

"You killed them!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He doesn't look surprised. "You killed them! I hate you! You-" I leap at him, but two Peacekeepers come in, dragging me back. "What did you even want?" I struggle in their arms.

"Oh, you mean my deal?" He looks around. "Citizens of Panem, I give you the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, Thalia Grace!" That's when I notice the cameras. They click off. He stands to speak to me.

I leap out of the Peacekeepers' hold, and punch Pres. Snow in the face.

Yeah.

_**A/N- I did it! I'm sad L! But if noticed, Snow (that jerk) said 73**__**rd**__** Hunger Games. Yes, Thalia is going to meet Katniss and Peeta. **_


End file.
